


A train to catch

by SinisterSundown



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinisterSundown/pseuds/SinisterSundown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I got a train to catch.”<br/>Roy shamelessly took advantage of the fact that his legs were longer, and within a few big strides around his table he was in front of the door, blocking it. <br/>“You said that ten minutes ago.” he pointed out, nodding towards the big clock hanging on the wall, reminding Ed of how right the Colonel was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A train to catch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ausynja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausynja/gifts).



> Hello there! This is for my friend ausynja!   
> She gave me the meme "Tell me what kind of sex your character would want to have with mine - a quickie on the office printer" to write something about and here it is.   
> I know that office printers didn't exist until 1938 but please let's ignore that for the benefit of this little fanfiction :) 
> 
> Not beta-ed.

“Stop it.”   
Just a gasp against lips that caught him in another kiss.   
One hand on his hip, one hand against the desk covered in papers.   
There was no way out with the desk behind him, the Colonel in front of him.   
If he really wanted to he could escape, of course, the Colonel wouldn't prove to be a challenge.  
Appearing uninterested was hard at times. 

With all the willpower he could muster he broke the kiss, his upper body leaning back while his left hand covered the Colonel's lips.   
He could feel them curl into a smug grin behind his palm, which let the frown on Edward's features grow deeper.   
That sly bastard. 

“I have to go.” the boy said strictly, pushing the Colonel a little away from him and tried to slip past him. He wasn't very successful.   
The Colonel had taken hold of his wrist and pulled him gently back into place, giving him the very same smile that had just been hidden behind his hand.   
“Come on, Fullmetal. Just a few more minutes.” he murmured, his dark eyes focused on the young but stern face as he came closer.   
Instead of kissing Ed, he brushed his ear with his lips, knowing that Edward would shudder as soon as the warm breath would ghost over the shell. 

Edward bit back the sound that dared to escape him, leaning away from the Colonel's touch, trying to escape his captivating actions. The older man took the chance to kiss him behind the ear, his hands on Edward's hips once again.   
Intentionally his superior breathed into his ear, his hand slowly making it's way up to his chest.   
“I said stop!”   
A hit in the side with the automail was enough to make the taller man crunch, groaning in pain as he held his side.   
Edward slipped out of his deadlock, picked up his suitcase and made his way towards the door.   
“I got a train to catch.”

Roy shamelessly took advantage of the fact that his legs were longer and within a few big strides around his table he was in front of the door, blocking it.   
“You said that ten minutes ago.” he pointed out, nodding towards the big clock hanging on the wall, reminding Ed of how right the Colonel was.   
He really had mentioned his excuse several times since he got here, always getting caught in something else that kept him in place. The Colonel knew how to play this game. 

“I said it because I actually got a train to catch.” the Fullmetal Alchemist repeated, propping one of his hands onto his hip while the other held on to his suitcase. He lifted his head proudly, as if to look down on the other man if he only could.   
“Al's waiting for me at the train station.”  
His brother had kept himself from asking questions about why exactly he had to pay the Colonel a visit before they left on another mission, to follow another clue into nothing. 

Roy Mustang chuckled at that, shaking his head ever so slightly as he closed the small distance between them, cupped Edward's cheeks and kissed him again.   
The kiss wasn't as demanding as before, it was more gentle, a little more emotional. It implied something Edward didn't want to hear nor could say himself.   
“I know you can spare a few more minutes for me.” the Colonel murmured against his lips and Edward shut his eyes. That asshole really knew how to get him. 

He let the suitcase drop back to the ground and placed his hands on the Colonel's shoulders, pulling him further down just to wrap his arms around his shoulders.  
“I'll miss you.”   
Words Edward didn't want to hear. If Roy would miss him during his absence it would only make it harder for both of them. Ed would be unconcentrated, would long to return to a place he thought of as home, and he couldn't allow himself to have something like a destination, a home.   
It made Ed deepen the kiss, biting down on the experienced lips of his superior. 

They had been together long enough to know each other's gestures and Roy knew that he should stop talking now and rather enjoy the moment between them. So he buried his fingers in Edward's hair, loosened up the golden strands in the braid while he brought the other one to his hip, grinding his own a little against the younger male's crotch.   
A grin formed on Roy's lips as he drew a gasp from those soft lips against his, taking the chance to slip his tongue against Edward's, fighting another silent war.   
“I don't have the time for this.” Edward tried but by now his body had started to react to the Colonel's actions. He was still young, his blood boiling faster than the one of an experienced man as Roy, but even him was already aroused. That's been what he wanted from the beginning after all.   
“There is always time for a quickie.” 

Before Ed could respond Roy lifted him up.  
Even though the young man didn't look heavy, the 'Fullmetal' part didn't come from nowhere. The metal limbs made him heavier than he would have been otherwise.   
“Bastard.”   
An insult the man didn't take too serious. He was so used to Edward's insults so much that he accepted them like a term of endearment. He placed Ed down on the first available part of furniture before he buried his hand in Edward's hair again, the other hand got shoved into the boy's pants, rubbing over his erection. 

Even though Edward had acted reluctant before he now actively played a part in their game. He let go of the broad shoulders and pressed his knee against the Colonel's own erection, gave him a reason to groan. There was nothing hotter than the Colonel's deep voice tinted with lust and desire just for him. It was a nice feeling to have something that was meant only for him.   
Nothing to dwell on right now, though. There still was that train to catch. 

His hands roamed over the Colonel's chest, undoing the upper buttons of his jacket and shirt to move his hands along the exposed skin. There was a small shudder when metal met a collar bone out of flesh, something that let Ed smirk.   
The Colonel made sure to pay him back, of course, removing Ed's pants and his underwear by simply lifting him back up with one hand and pulling the clothes down with the other.   
Now it was Ed's time to shudder, because as soon as he was let back down warm skin met a smooth, cool surface made of glass. 

The sensation let Edward frown, let him wonder if the Colonel had something made of glass in here, but he couldn't think straight.   
His lover had started to stroke him, to brush his thumb over the tip of his penis, taking his mind off of things. 

Soon everything was forgotten, the glass beneath him, the time, the train.   
Edward's teeth sunk deeply into the Colonel's shoulder, muffling his own moan as Roy thrusted into him, again and again.   
Ed wasn't a loud person during sex, he never gave Roy the pleasure to show him how much he actually liked what the man did with him. Roy on the other hand enjoyed that part of the game, too. It was cute how Edward tried so hard to not let him know.   
Right now he really had to focus on not being heard, though. The Fullmetal Alchemist didn't want Roy's team to hear what they were doing here. It would be too dangerous, if anyone would find out about them there would be consequences. Sleeping with a subordinate was a taboo, but sleeping with a minor subordinate was an absolute taboo. But taboos were there to be ignored, as Edward had learned several years ago. He concentrated so hard on not being heard, that he didn't notice the weird sound from beneath him.

Edward moved his hips against Roy's as good as he could, meeting his thrusts with thrusts of his own. Roy himself was good at keeping silent, too, keeping his lips busy with kissing and sucking every bit of Edward's exposed skin.   
Quickly Roy's movements became harder and faster, pushing deep into Edward, stroking his cock until Ed came right into the hand of his superior. 

Exhausted Ed held on to Roy, his head propped against the taller man's shoulders as he kept moving and finally came inside of the younger Alchemist, panting heavily so that his breath brushed over Edward's skin.   
Both of them were out of breath, trying to regain their composure as they calmed down from their orgasm.   
“So out of breath?” Edward teased, his forehead still resting against the Colonel's shoulder. “I fear you're getting to old for these kind of things.”

A deep chuckle was the response and a hand that ruffled through Edward's already messy hair.   
“You fucker, that was unnecessary.” Edward hissed quietly, trying to tame the hairs that now stood into every possible direction.   
Another chuckle and Roy turned away from him, wiping his hands clean on a tissue, handing Ed some to clean himself up as well.   
The boy hopped down from the furniture, glancing at the time as he wiped himself clean.   
“Fuck! So much for a 'quickie'.” he groaned, now in a hurry to get himself dressed. 

Roy watched him with an amused but satisfied expression on his features, what gained him more curses and insults from the smaller blonde.   
“I smell of sex because of you.” he complained as he braided his hair to appear at least a little less flustered.   
“Al won't notice.” Roy assured him with gained him a glare that could kill. 

“Whatever.” Ed huffed and picked up the suitcase, straightening his clothes, before he took the doorknob and turned it.   
“I'll miss you.”   
The same words that let Ed turn back and meet his eyes for a moment.   
“I got a train to catch.”   
And with that the door fell shut behind Edward, who audibly ran through the team's office and slammed the door shut. 

A sigh escaped Roy's lips and a small smile formed on his lips as he walked over to the office printer, the newest technology they could get to create copies of papers, and books and more delicate things than that.   
The Colonel wiped over the stained glass before he picked up the paper that had ended up on the floor, luckily unnoticed by the Fullmetal Alchemist who had ripped off his head if he had noticed what's been going on. 

He returned to his chair, casting his eyes on the photo copy of Edward Elric's fine butt. It might not have been as good as the real thing, but it surely would get him over the time oh so lonely times.   
For now Ed sadly had a train to catch.


End file.
